Al otro lado de tus memorias
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Luego de que todo le fue arrebatado, nadie esperó que un cabo suelto en el gran caos de la existencia misma, desencadenara una serie de acontecimientos extraordinarios. [MultiShip] [UniversoAlterno compatible con canon] #SagaxSaori #MiloxOc
1. chapter 1

Un nuevo año, nuevos proyectos, nuevos comienzos.

No sé que decir, luego de una alargada ausencia, cosas que fueron y vinieron, buenas y malas, de todo, lo que me hizo experimentar y tal vez retomar nuevamente el camino.

Me siento rara, es como volver de un sueño, o de un viaje largo, con el aroma del hogar impregnado en tu memoria. Hola de nuevo a ti, y espero que podamos vivir juntos toda esta nueva aventura.

 _Hoy he regresado._

 **Abaddon Dewitt**

Notas antes de leer: Este Fanfic está conectado al universo de «Mascarada de Luna roja» y «Memories of no body: SagaxSaori» cronologicamente ubicado cuatro años después de Overture.

—O–

« _Se anuncia de manera formal, el compromiso entre la señorita Carola Korintos y el señor Julian Solo_ »

Todos los periodicos y medios anunciaban el compromiso entre dos de las figuras empresariales más importantes de Europa. Pero ¿Eso a que remontaba?

Sentada frente a su ventanal, Saori meditaba, había pasado tiempo desde recuperó sus memorias, desde que la pesadilla provocada por sus hermanos le habían arrebatado a sus nobles caballeros, sin embargo, al menos estaba agradecida de que tuvieran una vida medianamente normal, su padre habiendo respondido a su suplicas, y reprendiendo a los soberbios dioses por sus actos, le concedio un último deseo a cambio de dejar la tierra en un cuidado temporal de Artemis, hasta que se decidiera qué hacer con esta, los humanos vivirían, y ella... Ella sacrifico su divinidad.

Miró por tercera vez la bonita fotografía de la pareja que parecía feliz, pero Carola Korintos la intrigaba. La muchacha provenia de una familia poderosa, migrantes griegos en Cuba, que más tarde se mudaron a Inglaterra, y después volvieron a sus raíces; pero no era el dinero, la fama o el poder del que era famosa la familia Korintos, era el perturbador parecido entre ambas.

Carola tenía el cabello lila algunas tonalidades más oscuro, y ojos azules, unos que le recordaron dramaticamente a alguien... Saori sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza y prefirió seguir con su rutina del día pese a la inquietud de su pecho.

—O–

Carola se sacó los tacones y se tiró sobre su cama, el estrés no la ayudana en nada. Organizar una boda, dar entrevistas, negociar con los inversionistas, su abogado y el investigador privado, la estaban moliendo.

A su recamará entró una mujer ya mayor, con una charola repleta de bocadillos y un servicio de té.

—El investigador llamó ésta mañana.

La muchacha se levantó de inmediato y acudio a la voz de la dama que preparaba la tetera con agu hirviendo y las infusiones.

—¿Hubo algo?

La mujer asintió, Carola sonrió entusiasmada.

—¿Y bien? ¡Anda, dimelo todo!

En algún punto extraño para la casualidad, se hubieron encontrado registros, que conincidieron con las fechas y nombres, todo apuntaba a Atenas, Carola sabía que estaba a poco de cumplir la última voluntad de su abuelo.

—Mañana espera verte en tu oficina, tiene material importante, ahora necesitas descansar querida...

El telefono sonó, y poco despues una criada pidió permiso para entrar.

—Una llamada del joven Julian.

—O–

En otra parte no muy lejos, un mundo diferente, salvaje y vertiginoso, alguien seguía tratando de recordar... La cabeza le dolía y la nariz le sangraba cuando intentaba conectar las partes dispersas de su memoria, había un poderoso muro alto y oscuro que le impedía recordar algo importante, pero aprendió a lidiar con ello.

Encontró a su hermano, como siempre, trabajando duro para poder conseguir un empleo, era sorprendente como a oesar de ser gemelos, tener personalidades tan distintas. Mientras Saga se dedicaba al cuidado de otras personas y atender sus necesidades, su hermano Kanon era metodicoz calculador y frío, por eso quizá lo suyo eran las leyes, mientras él se dedicaba a ser enfermero.

—¿Día pesado? —interrogó el menor de los hermanos.

—Nada que no me sorprenda, —respondio el mayor mientras se servía un bowl de cereal.

—Milo nos invitó al bar, encontró un empleo...

Saga enarcó una ceja. El joven y rebelde Milo al fin en un empleo.

—Le doy quince días...

Y decir eso ya era demasiado.

Dejó de pensar tanto en otros y prefirió sentarse a ver una pelicula, canal tras canal comenzaba a fastidiarse, hasta que se detuvo, una voz tersa y juvenil captó su atención en un programa de farandula, sonreía y contestaba con fluidez, las eatrellas azules lo captaron totalmente, Saga se sintió inquieto, agobiado y nervioso frente al televisor.

—No sabía que te gustaban los programas de chismes, —se burlo su gemelo

Saga no respondió en un largo rato.

« _Lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?_ »

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

—O–

En su primer día de trabajo, Milo se aseguraría de no llegar tarde, estaba preparado para dar una buena primera impresión, sobre todo tomando en cuenta para quién estaría prestando aus servicios. Gracias a la ayuda de un amigo que se retiraba del trabajo por cuesiones familiares, y lo recomendó. Trabajar para alguien poderoso siempre era una cuestión delicada, su uniforme había lleado a su departamento en tiempo y forma, en conjunto con una serie de instrucciones que debía seguir a rajatabla si pretendía conservar el empleo.

Puntualmente se presentó, un hombre mayor, amablemente le mostró el camino en dirección a la cochera donde se encontraban los vehículos, desde elegantes Rolls Royce hasta Cadillacs.

—La dama siempre viaja en este, —señaló un Cadillac escalade negro.

Milo asintió. Las llaves le fueron entregadas, y debía conducirlo hasta la entrada, donde su jefa abordaría el auto para llevarla a donde quiera que quisiera. Una de las reglas a recordar, era esa en la que su función era única y exclusivamente preguntar una dirección, y sin protesta ni indiscreción llevar a su pasajero, y esperarlo el tiempo que tuviera que esperar, la tarea parecía sencilla...

Carola Korintos era una mujer muy guapa en revistas y tele, pero en vivo... Milo se sintió mareado a verla, así enfundada en su elegante traje sastre color crema y los tacones dorados, con el cabello suelto y una impecable sonrisa en el rostro, amable y nada pretenciosa.

—Tú debes ser el nuevo chofer... Espero que nuestros viajes sean agradables, por favor, llevame a las oficinas.

El muchacho se quedó casi mudo, rapidamente reaccionó y abrió la puerta del auto para permitirle entrar a su jefa, su hermosa jefa.

—O–

Hace cuatro años que Saori se había alejado del mundo empresarial, hace cuatro años que se refugió en una chalé oculto entre las montañas, lejos de la gente, lejos de todo, pero no podía ocultarse por siempre, ni dejar que el legado de Mitsumasa Kido muriera.

Los negocios habían sido procurados por su fiel Tatsumi, pero el tiempo no apremia, y el hombre estaba cansado, le había escrito para suplicarle que volviera, que la necesitaba.

Es extraño cuando alguien te dice algo como "Te necesito", los humanos son criaturas sociables, no toleran la soledad, tal vez por eso tienen vidas tan cortas.

Saori tuvo pavor de volver a la sociedad, una sensación de vertigo se hizo de ella al solo pensar en salir de su claustro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y practicó los ejercicios de respiración que la especialista le había indicado.

« _Sindrome de estrés postraumático_ »

No estaba preparada para volver a darle la cara a la humanidad cuando lea falló, por ser una diosa egoista y cruel, tirana, soberbia... La culpa le carcomia las entrañas, el miedo la apabulló.

Dejó la carta de Tatsumi sin responder, y nuevamente se sentó frente a su ventanal para ver el atardecer.

—O–

Cuando la noche caía en la ciudad y llegó a su casa, Milo recordó la invitación al bar que le había hecho a los gemelos. Más ahora que podía presumir para quién trabajaba, claro, bajo la estricta condición de no decir nada. Ya imaginaba la cara de envidia de Kanon.

Se reunieron en el bar de siempre, pidierln cervezas y botanas, el ambiente apenas se comenzaba a calentar cuando un grupo de chicas en una despedida de soltera, entraron.

—¡Dioses, Milo! Sigo sin creer la suerte que tienes, maldito desgraciado...

Kanon había reaccionado tal y como esperaba, no todos los día se ers el chofer privado de una de las mujeres más poderosas de Grecia, y sobre todo joven y hermosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —se rió—, te juro que cuando la vi, no esperaba que fuera así... Es decir, uno espera a una niña soberbia y enaltecida por su abolengo, pero la señorita Carola es... Diferente.

Y lo era, en todo el día, Carola lo procuró, le preguntó sobre su almuerzo, sobre su estado animico, si estaba cansado, y siempre fue amable.

—Es una total lástima su compromiso con Julian Solo, —Kanon aguó la conversación.

Saga había estado callado, solo asintiendo o haciendo algunos comentarios, los profundos ojos azules de Carola lo habían seguido toda la tarde, y ahora, el idiota de Milo presumía de estar con ella durante varias horas al día.

—Oye Saga ¿Estás bien?

El hombre no respondió, simplemente suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la mesa de las chicas.

—La noche es joven caballeros, —y al fin salió de su mutismo–, y algunas damas necesitan compañia.

Milo y Kanon se miraron resignados, la noche era joven.

—O–

—¿Carola?

—Los encontré Cat, encontré a mis primos... encontré a mi última familia.


	2. Sueños y preludios

Aqui una actualización más, a partir de aquí todo comienza a tornarse raro xD! Pero tenganme paciencia por favor, esto lleva si sazón, aun que uno de los secretos aquí se revela y despejara muchas dudas sobre Carola.

 **Abaddon Dewitt**

—O—

 **Capitulo I**

El gato escurridizo escapó de sus brazos cuando la puerta se abrió, Carola observó a Julian mientras caminaba hacia ella, con el gesto pasivo y una mirada suave, la joven lo invitó a tomar asiento, y así quedaron frente a frente.

—Debo viajar a Inglaterra, —comentó él de manera casual.

Carola sonrió. Una muchacha llegó con el servicio del té, pero antes de servirlo, la señora terminó despidiendola, y ella misma sirvió las tazas. Azucar mascabado y crema para él, y ella lo prefería solo.

—Entiendo, de cualquier manera espero que regreses antes del viernes.

Se suponía que Julian la acompañaría a un par de eventos, pero dada la situación, tendría que arreglarselas sola, pero no emitió queja alguna, de hecho, una parte de ella se sentía menos presionada.

—Lo prometo, —Julian le devolvió la sonrisa—, por cierto, supe que tienes un nuevo chofer.

—Así es...

Rara vez, Julian preguntaba sobre algo que no fueran negocios o su estado de animo, su relación era hermetica, no tan común dentro de los estandares mundanos, ambos eran personas ocupadas que habían encontrado beneficios al firmar un convenio de matrimonio. Carola era rica, asi que Julian no debía preocuparse por su capital, así tambien lo era ecuanime, inteligente, no era intrigosa ni vanidosa, y cabía agregar la manera tan sencilla que era apreciarla. El amor vendría despues.

—¿Cómo te sientes con él?

—Es responsable y eficiente, a pesar de los pocos días que lleva aquí parece que se ha adaptado bien a la rutina.

—Me da curiosidad saber de quién se trata...

—Milo, su nombre es Milo Antzas.

Julian se congeló en su lugar y agradeció que el gato rozara la pantorrilla de Carola, pues ella dirigió su atención al animal para cargarle y juguetear, así no contempló su expresión sombría.

No podía ser el mismo Milo... Y si lo era, debía alejarlo de Carola cuanto antes.

—¿Lo conoces? —cuestionó Carola ante el silencio prolongado, alzó la mirada y Julian negó solemne.

—No, pero me gustaría, quiero saber quién estará acompañandote durante el día, por seguridad.

Sonaba como una respuesta convincente, pues la joven rió bajito y suspiró.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

La cabeza de Julian se llenó de una serie de pensamientoa atroces...

Desde la regencia de Artemis sobre la tierra, había que estar con la guardia alta. Gracias a su madre que intervino y evitó la catastrofe, fue que los mortales aun permanecian. Nadie, ni siquiera el padre del Olimpo era capaz de hacer frente a la implacable ira de la diosa madre Rea, las guerras y el avance de la humanidad habían hecho que su soberanía disminuyera drásticamente, necesitaban a los hombres y pese a las protestas de Artemisa, se les permitió vivir.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó con un suspiro.

Siguieron charlando de cualquier cosa, la coimpañia de Carola era relajante, le sorprendía que a pesar de las tensiones diarias, ella se mantuviera serena, siempre amable y con una sonrisa para él. Se despidieron un par de horas más tarde, y Carola entró a la casa.

En la cocina, la señora Stark* tomaba el almuerzo junto al resto de los criados, entre ellos su esposo y el joven chofer que hacía reir a todos en el lugar. Carola se quedó parada en la puerta, nadie había notado su presencia, y observó la forma tan natural en la que Milo le agradaba a los demás, nada le costaba ganarse la confianza de otros, y aquella era una cualidad que la muchacha apreciaba.

—¡Señorita! —una de las chicas se levantó de inmediato.

Todos dejaron de comer y hubo un silencio, Milo se viró para verla, le dedicó una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió.

—Por favor, no se levanten... Cat, por favor haz que lleven la comida y cena a mis habitaciones, —luego se dirigió a su chofer—, puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde Milo, hoy no necesitaré tus servicios.

Se retiró.

Milo se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, pero al menos disfrutaría del día.

—O—

Saga preparó sus cosas, su turno había terminado, había sido un día relativamente tranquilo, aún tenía tiempo para tomar el bus de las dos y llegar temprano a casa.

Lanzó su maletín al sofa, encendió el televisor mientras iba de un lado a otro, prepararía algo ligero, no faltaba mucho para que Kanon llegara suplicando algo de comer, entre el despacho, la universidad y sus actividadea necesitaba alimentarse.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Recibió a Milo, llevaba varias bolsas con botanas y cerveza, Saga recordó los partidos de semifinales de la liga europea.

—¿Aún no llega Kanon?

—No, supongo que no debe tardar...

En general, la presencia de Milo no le molestaba, eran amigos despues de todo, y aun que a veces podía llegar a ser un poco desesperante, lo apreciaba. Sin embargo, desde que sabía cuál era su trabajo y con quién, Saga no podía sentirse menos incomodo, una sensacion de enojo lo embargó, aún cuando Milo no había hecho nada.

—La señorita Carola es muy agradable, —fue uno de los comentarios de Milo que captó su atención—, aun que a veces puedo sentir cierta aura nostálgica en ella.

Otra de las cualidades de Milo era leer a las personas, se le facilitaba conocerlas con un par de conversaciones, gestos y manias que para otros pudieran pasar inadvertidos.

—Bueno, debe ser una mujer muy ocupada, el estrés es una enfermedad silenciosa.

Pero Milo sabía que aquello no era estrés, Carola le era familiar, su andar, su voz, su forma amable y suave le recordaban una figura borrosa y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

Kanon llegó y el tema sobre Carola Korintos quedó atrás por ese día.

—O—

Saori miraba el techo mientras hablaba con el especialista, apenas lograba concentrarse en lo que decía, no había dormido bien en la semana, apenas tres o dos horas; despertaba con terrores nocturnos, sudando frío y una taquicardia que la inquietaba.

—Creo que es momento de que comiences a salir... Tu encierro sólo va a empeorar la situacion, pero hay que comenzar poco a poco.

Esa tarde con el cansancio bien entrado en au cuerpo, y tras despedir a su terapeuta, Saori se rindió al sueño.

Su cuerpo flotaba, todo el peso y tensión de su espalda se desvanecio mientras el lejano sonido del mar se acentuaba en sus oidos, había un aroma a sal y hierba, el calor del sol desentumia su cuerpo y sus músculos dejaron de estar rigidos; cuando abrio los ojos, miró una enorme casa de estilo toscano.

Gente iba y venia, mujeres y hombres, algunos con costales en las espaldas, otros en las plantaciones, las mujeres llevaban canastos en la cabeza mientras los niños correteaban, pero uno captó su atención: su cabello azulado estaba recogido en una coleta, algunos mechones le cayeron en el rostro y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, su piel pese a estar bajo el sol, apenas se tostaba.

Jugaba con otros niños, sus ropas aun que sucias parecían ser las que llevaría alguien de alta cuna.

—¡Bastian Kalerghis!

La voz la dejó helada, inquieta...

Una mujer salió de la casa, llevaba un vestido sencillo en color azul, su cabello estaba trenzado, su cabello era lila... Saori quiso verle la cara pero por más que lo intentó, la mujer siempre terminaba por darle la espalda.

—¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no hagas enojar a las mozas...?!

El niño refunfuño y a regañadientes entró.

Vertiginosamente la escena cambió, la mujer de antes ahora se encontraba en una silla mecedora, envejecida, su cabello ahora apenas conservaba el nitido lila, sustituido por hilos de plata que estaban recogidos en un moño. A su lado había tres personas mayores, dos hombres y una mujer, todos vestidos de negro.

—A padre no le hubiera gustado verte así, —susurró la dama—, por favor madre...

—Tu padre era todo para mi, —aquellas palabras estrujaron el corazón de Saori—, no sé qué haré ahora sin él...

—Tu salud se ha deteriorado desde... Desde ese día...

—Te llevaremos a Grecia... —sugirió uno de los hombres.

—No... A Grecia no, hay demasiados recuerdos ahí, y terminarán por matarme.

Saori despertó... Estaba bañada en sudor, eran las tres de la madrugada, el fresco del verano le secó el sudor mientras pensaba en su extraño sueño, había sido tan detallado... Tan...

Se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta el portatil que tenía sobre el buró.

« ** _Bastian Kalerghis..._** »

La Wikipedia le había dado una respuesta concreta... Saori sintió un escalofrio cuando miró una imagen de referencia... La antigua mansión Kalerghis en Cuba.

Tuvo dos hermanos: Azrael el mayor, y Lenora la menor, eran hijos de inmigrantes griegos instalados en la isla, se dedicaron por mucho a amasar una fortuna con el negocio del café, la caña y telas.

Un click llevó a otro, tal vez por ocio, quizá por curiosidad.

De la linea por parte de Bastian, hizo un descubrimiento aun más pavoroso...

Una de las hijas de Bastian se casó con un noble griego... Dejó su apellido de soltera, había pasado de ser hija de Bastian Kalerghis, a esposa de _«Jaime Korintos»._

Había una fotografía de la familia Korintos, databa de hace unos cincuenta o cuarenta años, a espaldas de sus miembros logró distinguir un cuadro.

Sobre una silla estaba sentada una dama refinada, identica a ella, en su regazo cargaba un bebé, un niño sentado a sus pies y el mayor parado a si costado izquierdo... A su lado una figura alta.

Que los dioses fueran buenos... Saori ahogó el llanto desesperado cuando reconoció el rostro del hombre en uno bien conocido por ella...

Saga...

 _Saga de Géminis..._

—O—

 **Notas importantes:**

La señora y el señor Stark obviamente hacen un guiño a Catelyn y Ned Stark, de Soiaf/GoT, por su parte Cat es quien crió a Carola.

El nombre de Jaime también fue sacado de ahí xD

 **Sin nada más gracias por leer y no olvides tu review!!!**


	3. Se abre el telón

Creo que a partir de aquí deben prestar mucha atención, pues pequeños detalles van a ser clave, y viejos enemigos salen a la luz.

Vean las notas al final del capitulo, son importantes.

 **Abaddon Dewitt**

—O—

Durante la cena, Carola daba lectura a algunos correos, la fabrica de textiles tenía una auditoria importante. Desde la muerte de su abuelo y padres, ella era la responsable de todos los negocios, la responsabilidad era demasiado para ella, tal vez por eso había elegido a Julian para ser su esposo.

Los matrimonios entre personas poderosas solían ser así, un conflicto de intereses, apoyo y entendimiento mutuo, el amor vendría despues.

Un correo captó su atención, tenía mucho tiempo sin haber oido de los Kido, aun más raro era saber sobre la joven heredera de Mitsumasa, Saori Kido siempre fue un misterio, rodeada de un manto de incertidumbre, nuevamente volvía a saber de una familia que se pensaba estaba a poco menos de desaparecer.

Era una invitación, para resolver un negocio que no pudo completarse totalmente en el pasado, algo raro tomando en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado, pero Carola supuso algo normal.

Antes de responder, la señora Catelyn entró a su habitación.

—Los cuadros que ordenaste llegaron...

Entre tanto ajetreo lo había olvidado, llegaron las pinturas de au familia, una coleccion que contaba con originales de Picasso, Velazques y Miró, otros más de las generaciones pasadas de su familia.

—Gracias, Cat, pidele a Milo que me ayude a llevarlos.

La señora Catelyn asintió. Carola se levantó dejando en pendiente el correo y se cambió apropiadamente para la ocasión.

Un pantalon de chandal, deportivas y coleta alta. Bajó hasta la sala donde comenzarían a acomodar los cuadros.

—Hoy no vamos a salir, pero necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas.

Milo asintió sin protestar, contrario a ello, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su jefa.

Por lo que pudo notar,le gustaba el arte, había pinturas que incluso databan del siglo dieciséis, por lo que su curiosidad pudo más que la templanza y decidió romper el silencio entre ambos.

—No sabía que le gustaba tanto el arte...

Carola volteó a mirarlo, atenta a la coqueta sonrisa en sus labios, Milo era un hombre muy atractivo, con un buen traje sastre, sería un Playboy.

—Es un gusto adquirido, mi madre era restauradora, —expresó la muchacha sin problema—, crecí entre el olor a pintura, y madera vieja.

La vida de Carola era una cosa triste, hasta donde sabía por parte de los empleados, creció en un castillo al norte de escocia, propiedad de la familia de su madre, una linea de duques y condes, los Crane salvaron de la ruina al señor Cesare Korintos, sin embargo aquello más bien parecía un matrimonio de intereses. La madre de Carola fue una mujer de salud delicada, asi que la niña creció bajo las faldas de la señora Catelyn y su buen esposo, su padre siempre se dedico a los negocios, y su ambición más grande era un varón.

—Son muchos cuadros valiosos para una casa...

Carola soltó una risita.

—La mayoría iran a una boveda, solo algunos pocos van a quedarse... Por eso necesito que me ayudes.

Estuvieron una gran parte de la mañana entre cuadros y conversaciones banales, hasta que Catelyn les llevó agua fresca y algunos bocadillos.

—Hasta ahora no he visto cuadros que pertenezcan a tu familia.

—Ese de allá, —señaló a uno grande retrancado en una mesa—, es el más viejo y fue de parte de mi familia paterna, —sus palabras estaban cargadas de un extraño cariño—, de ahí vengo.

Milo no comprendía muy bien el sentido de pertenencia que algunos desarrollaban, saber de dónde llegaron, él sólo aspiró a saber que su madre fue una buena mujer y que su padre los abandonó, pero Carola... La historia de Carola se remontaba a varios siglos atrás, era impresionante saber cómo un legado había sobrevivido a lo largo de los años.

—¿Puedo?

Carola asintió, dandole su permiso para poder descubrir la pintura. Milo se acercó, hubo una sensación rara que lo embargaba, sus dedos temblaron al rozar el marco «no, no perteneces aquí, alejate...»

—Señorita Carola... Llamaron de la oficina.

Estuvo a punto de mirar la misteriosa pintura, pero salio de su trance.

—Otro día podrás verla Milo, por favor prepara el auto.

Cuando Milo y Carola se retiraron, la señora Catelyn y su esposo terminaron de acomodar los cuadros.

—Lady Sasha, y Lord Aspros... A la señorita Carola debe agradarle tenerlos en la sala principal, cuelgalo sobre la chimenea.

Luego de restaurarlo, la pintura se veía hermosa, Catelyn se impresiono un poco al ver el parecido con la matriarca de la familia y su niña, quizá Carola no era su carne y sangre pero así la amaba.

—O—

 _Aspros se echo hacia atrás en su silla, estaba cansado, el día había sido largo y la vida mundana pasaba factura, ya no era el poderoso caballero belico al servicio de su diosa, ahora era un señor, padre, esposo y una importante figura del comercio, aun le desagradaban las prolongadas platicas con los gobernadores, pero todo valí la pena..._

Su _familia era hermosa, habían pasado ya veinte años desde que dejaron Grecia, tenía tres hermosos hijos y aún amaba a su esposa como el primer día. Azrael se había casado recientemente con una muchacha de la Nueva España, Doña Lucina Cortez, el joven decidió vivir con ella y comenzar sus propios negocios, aun que Aspros le insistió en que podían vivir de la fortuna que le pertenecia por derecho, Azrael era un cabeza dura como él._

Su _hermosa Lenora había cumplido quince años, una señorita ya entrada en la edad de casarse, y muchos hombres siempre mandaban sus cartas para pedir la anhelada mano de la joven, pero Sasha lo había dicho: Lenora se casaría con un hombre de su elección._

El _festejo en honor al honomastico de Lenora se llevaría a cabo esa noche._

 _—Deberías vestirte, pronto van a llegar los invitados..._ _Sasha entró a su despacho, ya vestida y perfumada, se veia radiante y feliz._

 _—Debo decir señora esposa que luces preciosa._

Se _levantó de su silla y camino hacia ella para envolverla en su abrazo. Sasha lo beso con dulzura._

 _—Espero que me des un baile, señor esposo, —bromeó—, ahora vamos, el anfitrion debe lucir, no decepciones a tu hija._

Ya _entrada la noche, Aspros sorprendió a Sasha cuando había pedido al maestro tocar una pieza..._ Se _miraron fijamente, y la danza comenzó, suave y vertiginosa, giros y giros mientras la gente susurraba, el señor y la señora reavivando el amor, la luz ambar del gran salon, los candelabros y la opulencia, aquello parecía sacado del más dulce cuento de hadas jamás contado._

—O—

Saga tenía años sin tocar el piano, sin embargo ese domingo había despertado con las inmensas ganas de hacerlo, no había nada más en su cabeza que una persistente melodía, un vals...

No era aficionado a ese estilo, pero no dejaba de pensar en la música y con ella y aroma sutil de una mujer, la pequeña cintura en una de sus palmas y en la otra, la delicada mano envuelta en satín, la escena le recordaba a una chocante escena de novela cursi, y así le robaba una sonrisa.

Sus dedos sintieron las teclas rigidas por la falta de practica.

Cerró los ojos, y pensó en la dulce dama sin rostro que lo perseguía en sus sueños, bella musa de medianoche con olor a orquideas y vainilla, envuelta en seda.

Se dejó llevar por la emoción creciente de su pecho y comenzó a tocar.

—Alguien amaneció de buen humor...

Kanon lo sacó de su trance y Saga gruño por lo bajo, negando el hecho, no sin antes comenzar sus actividadea diarias con la pieza sonando en su cabeza, y el rastro fantasma de un suave cuerpo entre sus dedos.

—Vas a volverte loco, Saga, —se regañó mentalmente.

Llamaron su puerta, Kanon atendió, era el cartero que le entregaba un sobre color blanco con un sello bastante particular. Ambos hermanos se miraron uno al otro.

—¿De quién es? —interrogó el mayor.

—Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer... —Kanon respondió intrigado.

—Habla...

—Lady Carola Korintos... Nos está invitando a su finca, dice que debe tratar un asunto importante con ambos...

Saga sintió una aprehensión intensa en su pecho, como si los huesos le comprimieran los pulmones, Kanon sonrió con una de esas muecas misteriosas que le daban miedo a Saga.

—O—

Saori sacó de su baúl un viejo pero bonito vestido de gala, sorprendentemente Julian Solo la había invitado a su fiesta de compromiso dentro de la siguiente veintena, y despues de la insistencia de la especialista y Tatsumi, se convenció de ir.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada, no se había presentado al mundo en muchos años, y la sola idea le parecía aterradora, aun así se armó de valor.

—O—

Sorrento se asomó a la oficina de su señor, parecía sereno pese a sus actos cometidos recientemente... Invitar a Atenea a aquella fiesta iba a desatar algo, y nada agradable iba a salir de ahí, pero él era leal y sobre todo jamás cuestionaría los actos de Julian, cuestionables o no.

—¿Está seguro de esto?

Julian respiró hondo, no iba a reconciderarlo, la moneda había sido echada al aire y que los dioses fueran buenos.

—Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, querido amigo...

—No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre eso...

Poseidón apretó los nudillos y luego miró al fotografía de su prometida... Pobre niña inocente, pero los mortales debían saber su lugar, y Carola no era más que eso, una mortal.

—O—

«— _En el juego sólo hay jugadores y piezas, hermoso escenario que se arma frente a mí, danza para mi mi dulce virgen blanca, que la sangre de tu ancestro maldito me libere, porque lo que se ha sellado con vida, debe ser libre con muerte. Ven a mi, hija de Aspros... Ven a mí y liberame de mis cadenas_.»

Kairos...

—O—

La pieza que bailan Sasha y Aspros es un vals de la pelicula: La cumbre escarlata y se llama « _Valse sur une berceuse»_ escuchenlo y relean la escena (?) por si fuera poco, es la misma pieza que toca Saga en el piano.

Julian/DonPose no sabe que Carola es descendiente de Aspros y Sasha.

Kairos los está manipulando a todos (?)

Carola al llevar sangre tanto de Aspros como de Sasha tiene la clave para liberar a Kairos, eso lo explicaré más adelanto, y nadie de los Olimpicos lo sabe, asi que todos están jodidos (?).


	4. Solos en la oscuridad

Advertencia: Este es uno de los capitulos más fuertes y sad, a ver quién le entiende xD la verdad me deprimió un poco escribirlo pero refleja muy bien algo que muchas fickers olvidan a la hora de escribir un PostHades. Y quería probarlo, asi que disfruten.

Muchisimaa gracias por aus review, y de verdad lamento no poder responder personalmente pero creanme cuando digo que las hamo con todo mi kokoro.

 **Abaddon Dewitt**

—O—

La finca Korintos era más de lo que esperaban, con el estilo de una villa italiana, con fuentes y esculturas, la modernidad se mezclaba con una casa que se mantuvo en pie durante generaciones. Kanon y Saga llegaron justo a la hora acordada, y había sido recibidos por un hombre alto, robusto y de frondosa barba, su mirada amable los invito a caminar por el sendero hasta la puerta de roble macizo que daba la bienvenida a la lujosa propiedad.

El mayor de los gemelos se sentia inquieto, algo en esa casa le hizo punzar la cabeza y no ayudaba el heho de mirar las finas piezas de arte que se encontraban en el lobby ricamente decorado.

—Lady Carola los antenderá en un momento ¿Desean algo de tomar?

Kanon pidió un poco de agua al igual que Saga, amboa estaban intimidadoa y desconcertados sobre el asunto que una mujer como ella quería tratar con ambos.

Escucharon el eco de las voces, y los pasos firmes que venían de la habitación contigua. Se levantaron del sofá en el que estaban sentados, y se encontraron frente a frente por primera vez con ella.

Hubo un silencio largo, junto a la dama estaba una mujer pelirroja que los analizó a profundidad con un vistazo, luego de decirle algo al oido y retirarse con una ligera inclinación.

—Bienvenidos...

Ella sonrió con una expresión emocionada, Saga sintió un tiron en el corazón, una sensación parecida a como cuándo se encuentra a alguien anhelado despues de tanto tiempo. Carola era todo... Y también era nada.

Los gemelos preguntaron, había tantas cosas que decir, demadiado pesado para digerirlo con facilidad, pero Carola hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

—La tia Lyara escapó con él... El abuelo, él estaba furioso, y decepcionado. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo, era la menor de sus hijas, me suplicó para encontrarlos...

Lyara Korintos... Una historia tragica. La joven se enamoró de un extranjero, la engatuzó y terminó por enamorarla, y si aquéllo no bastaba, la niña quedó embarazada, apenas tenía dieciséis años.

—Paso sus últimos dias pensando en lo que fue de ella y el hijo que esperaba.

Ambos estaban en silencio.

No recordaban a su madre, en realidad no tenian muchos recuerdos, apenas tenian noción de sus nombres y dónde estaban, la dulce voz de una mujer y luego nada, un frio dolor que se colaba hasta sus huesos y les entumia el cuerpo.

—¿Tienes una foto de ella? —preguntó Kanon.

Carola asintió, y sacó un álbum. Lyara era hermosa, tenia ojos violaceos, su cabello era largo color añil como ellos, y una sonrisa encantadora, estaba coronada por una girnalda de rosas blancas.

Era difícil no sentir un nudo en la garganta... Era dificil no sentirse abandonados, traicionados por su familia, y de la nada aparecía en sus vidas, una mujer que parecía ser lo último que realmente les quedaba además de si mismos.

—Piensenlo, por favor... Sé que nunca nos conocimos, pero somos familia, y la familia jamás debe estar separada.

Fue una charla inesperada, llena de una pesadez emocional que no los dejó dormir. Carola les había propuesto ir a vivir con ella... Dos desconocidos.

Kanon abogó por ir con ella... Saga se negaba, tal vez su hermano a veces podía ser de una moral flexible, pero él no.

—No nos aprovecharemos de ella...

—No es eso... Es familia ¿Recuerdas?

—Kanon por favor, eres mejor que eso para usar ese argumento.

El menor se fastidió.

—Si tú no lo haces, bien por ti, quedate en esta pocilga, yo reclamare lo que es mío, ella nos ofrece una identidad, un pasado, aquí no hay nada.

Y era verdad, siempre viviendo en el limbo, siempre en un mundo gris sin nada más allá de lo que sus memorias apenas podian darles, y el miedo constante en sus cuerpos, el terror de la oscuridad.

Saga no toleraba la oscuridad, tenía terrores nocturnos cuando la luz se apagaba, había vertigo, mareo y una sensación de vomito que se acumulaba en su esofago, temblaba y sudaba frío. Por esa razon compartían la misma habitacion y casi la misma cama. Había una regla importante: _siempre mantener una lampara encendida, y una vela a la mano._

—Carola puede ayudarnos...

—O—

Milo se sentía nervioso, odiaba los lugares estrechos, y un elevador no ayudó en su vergonzoso problema, siempre se jactó de ser un hombre valiente y fuerte, sobre todo acompañado de una bella dama.

Carola le había pedido acompañarla a su oficina, y para eso debían subir diez pisos.

—Estás muy callado...

Esa mañana ella se notaba menos melancólica, llevaba el cabello suelto con un bonito vestido azul marino, algo no tan formal para trabajar.

—Hmm, me incomodan los lugares pequeños.

Carola rió bajito y luego le palmo el brazo con simpatia.

—Se supone que deberías cuidarme tú a mi...

Milo sonrió de lado...

—Siempre...

Siempre... Lealtad, honor, una sensación familiar en su pecho, un calor en el corazón.

Subieron los primeros pisos en problema, pese al silencio ambos estaban en tranquilidad... Hasta que el elevador se detuvo de forma abrupta.

—Tiene que ser una broma...

Carola no se inmuto cuando pasó, esa clase de problemas solían pasar, estaba tranquila, pero notó el temblor en Milo.

—Tranquilo.

Fue un susurro suave, relajante, y todo fue bien los primeros minutos hasta que las luces se apagaron.

—Dioses... —Milo percibio un escalofrio pavoroso en todo su cuerpo.

Carola no podia ver nada mientras buscaba rápidamente el celular en su bolso.

—Quiero salir... —se alteró el joven—, Carola, quiero salir...

La chica no supo que hacer hasta que encontró el telefono y encendió el flash de la camara, encontrandose con el rostro palido y realmente aterrado de Milo.

—¡Milo!

Su instinto la llevó a envolverlo en sus brazos, estaba tieso y su corazón latía errático, se agazapo en sus brazos, enterrando la cara en la curva de su cuello.

—No me dejes, Carola no dejes que se apague la luz.

Y vino un temblor incontrolable.

Aquellos sintomas solían ser de personas que pasaron por un trauma severo. Se preguntaba con angustia que le sucedio a Milo para estar así.

—Shhh... No me iré, traquilo...

Milo enterro los dedos en los suaves brazos de Carola, eso dejaría marcas, pero ella no chistó más que para hablar.

—Por favor, no... Yo... Nosotros solo queríamos protegerla, no...

El corazón de la chica se rompía en pedazos, Milo era en ese momento, un niño, indefenso y solo.

—Mi dulce... —entonó Carola—, mi dulce pequeño, de leche y miel, no llores pequeño, aquí yo estaré, en la luna o las estrellas me vas a encontrar, no importa la guerra, mi amor tú tendrás... Allá hacia el destino, el guerrero va, será que la madre a mis brazos te traerá...

El joven se relajaba, concentró sus sentidos en ella, en su voz y el dulce aroma de su cuerpo. Visualizó un amplio campo de flores, y lentamente el miedo reteocedia.

—O—

Artemisa miró con dureza a su hermana menor, Atenea se mantuvo impavida.

—Agradece a la madre Gea que no pude acabar con los humanos, —dijo petulante y retadora.

—Codicias demasiado hermana... —Atenea mantuvo la compostura.

—¿Me lo dices tú? ¿Que no conforme con asesinar al tío Hades, y sacrificar a tu élite nos declaraste la guerra? No seas hipócrita.

Saori apretó los labios.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Qué hicieron con ellos? —suplicó la diosa, mortificada por el destino de sus caballeros, aquellos que despreció para dar su favor a los santoa de bronce.

—Lejos de ti y de tu estupidez...

No había piedad en una diosa tan soberbia, enaltecida... Vengativa y cruel, así era Artemisa.

—Ellos no debían pagar por mis errores.

—Ya es tarde Atenea, la tierra volvió a la voluntad de Gea, ella y nadie más que ella sabe el destino de esos traidores, aun que no dudo que su castigo fue menos que severo y justo.

Una lagrima rodo en su mejilla y Artemisa la torturó al punto de la desesperación, nitidas visiones de Seiya a su lado, sonriendo frente a los cadaveres de doce hombres.

—Saori-san, ven conmigo, la guerra terminó...

— _Nos abandonaste —agonizó una voz—, nos abandonaste ¿No te servimos bien? ¿Nunca fuimos suficiente? Lo entregamos todo, hasta nuestro último aliento... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Saori se levantó de la cama con un respingo violento, comenzó a llorar desesperada.

—Perdonenme, por favor... Perdonenme...


End file.
